


You're My Only Sunshine

by sunshinesuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesuga/pseuds/sunshinesuga
Summary: After losing to Aoba Johsai, Hinata and Kageyama have trouble talking to each other and expressing their feelings.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	You're My Only Sunshine

Before he could even register what had happened, Hinata heard the ball smack the floor behind him. _They… blocked it?_ As Hinata fell to the ground after his rejected spike, he heard the whistle blow, signifying that the game was over. Almost immediately, he became painfully aware of what was happening.

_They lost._

He could hear the guys from Aoba Johsai cheering as he stared at the floor in disbelief. Panting and drenched with sweat he finally looks up to see the rest of his teammates matching his somber expression. _Three sets, neck and neck, and the victory slipped out of their grip because he messed up the shot._

“Hinata, are you alright?” Daichi calls out as he jogs over to him. Hinata just nods and slowly climbs to his feet, tears threatening to spill over his eyes any second. Daichi noticed and rested his hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder.

“Hey, it was a triple block, it would have been damn near impossible for anybody to break through that.” The sympathetic third year knew he had to be strong, regardless of his own broken heart. He was the team captain after all. Hinata didn’t say anything as a stray tear slid down his face. He turned and started walking away. He already knew the look on Kageyama’s face, and he knew he couldn’t handle the broken expression on the face of the boy he was so fond of.

“It’s alright, guys. We’ll just train up and get them next time.” Takeda announced, trying to be optimistic. Without much more spoken, the team packed up and headed for the bus.

~~~

Kageyama was silent, even more so than usual. Throughout the entire dinner, everyone had shed their own tears, but were starting to lighten up. Hinata avoided Kageyama’s eyes as much as he could, he couldn’t own up to the fact that he’d ruined the pair’s not-so-undefeated special attack. They all sat on the floor in the gym for the team meeting, Ukai standing over them.

“Alright listen. You guys played an incredible game out there, and you gave it your all. Regardless of the score, I’m proud of every single one of you. I know it hurts, you missed your chance for the fall tournament. But there’s always the spring tournament.” Ukai proclaims, keeping his disappointment in himself as a coach hidden.

“I’m sorry, coach..” Hinata’s voice is barely audible, as heads turn to face him. He had his head down, avoiding all of the eyes currently on him.

“Hinata, it’s not your fault. Don’t be so hard on yourself, we’ll just try harder and wipe the floor with them next time.” Sugawara patted the bright orange head sitting next to him. After a few lighthearted agreements from the others, Ukai urged everyone to go home and rest, but Hinata was restless.

“Kageyama,” he started, “will you set for me?” He finally looks at the taller, dark haired boy. Everyone was starting to filter out, and the tall setter only nodded. They were both silent during the first few shots, some of which were being missed, due to both of them not focusing. Kageyama’s increasing frustration snapped.

“Hinata you dumbass! Stop missing my sets!” He growls, startling him.

“Well maybe if your sets weren’t so rushed and reckless I wouldn’t miss them!” He shot back without missing a beat. They both were frustrated, more in themselves than they were each other, but unfortunately it was coming out as the latter.

“My sets were just fine, it’s not my fault your timing was off!” Kageyama knew the set was faulty, but his pride overtook everything in him.

“Well maybe if you weren’t so rigid with a stick up your ass I wouldn’t have missed it!” The smaller boy finally lunged at him, grabbing his shirt in his fists. “Why can’t you admit that you messed up the set?” Hinata was fueled with rage at this point. Kageyama only shoved him back in denial, matching his rage.

“Will you shut up already? We lost and Oikawa was right. We didn’t have a chance!” Kageyama shouts, getting back in his face. Hinata let out a bitter laugh.

“What does Oikawa have to do with this? You actually let him get in your head? So that’s why you messed up the set.” Hinata shakes his head and gasps when the taller boy grabs him and slams him to the ground.

“I said shut up! I didn’t let him get in my head, alright?”

Being forced to the ground only enraged Hinata more, so he impulsively shot up and shoved the setter into the wall. Kageyama had an advantage on him, but he wasn’t about to give in. They continued to shove each other until they heard a voice coming from the entrance of the gym. The next thing they knew, they both felt a harsh pain in their faces, and they both wound up on the floor.

“What the hell is wrong with you guys?! Knock your shit off and go the hell home!” Daichi bellows, standing over them. Hinata scoffed and grabbed his things before storming out of the gym. That was the biggest fight he and Kageyama had ever been in, and the first time any of them had ever been that physical. On his way home, Hinata let out more tears of negativity, mainly frustration.

When he arrived at home he went straight to his room and into bed. He knew he had to shower but he could do that in the morning. He couldn’t believe he and Kageyama literally fought in the gym, the anger and disappointment in his dark haired friend’s face only made him more upset. He cried a little more before falling asleep.

  
~~~~~

“Kageyama what the hell was that about?!” Daichi huffs when Hinata leaves the gym. The setter didn’t say anything and just looked at the floor.

“I… I couldn’t admit that I was wrong..” he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

“I know that it sucks that we lost but you can’t take it out on your teammates, man. We’re here to support each other, not push each other away. I know you’re prideful and all but that looked like there was something more to it. What’s really going on, Kageyama?” Daichi sighs and sits on the floor, patting the floor beside him. Kageyama sits next to him and brings his knees to his chest. He sits there, silent for a bit.

“I… I don’t know..” He finally speaks, keeping his eyes on the floor. Daichi just listens, watching him expectantly.

“Oikawa was talking shit before the match and he pointed out how unless I change the way I cooperate with my teammates I’ll never have a chance at winning… He said it’ll only be a matter of time before Shoyou gets fed up with my shit and leaves just like they did in middle school..” His voice cracked at the end, and he was desperately holding back tears. 

“If there’s anything I know about Oikawa,” Daichi starts, “it’s that he intentionally tries to intimidate those who intimidate him. He tries to antagonize those who pose a serious threat to him, because he knows there are people better than him and it terrifies him. Don’t be too hard on yourself, though. The first time I ever played Oikawa, I let him get to me as well. I was like you, overly prideful and desperate to win at all costs. I nearly put my relationship with Sugawara in the grave because I wanted to beat Oikawa more than anything. To be quite honest, almost this exact situation happened with us, except I never got physical with Suga.” He runs his fingers through his hair. There were a few moments of silence.

“I.. I think I’m in love with Hinata.” Kageyama whispers. “The thought of him not loving me back and hating me for being an asshole terrified me and I took it out on him. I don’t know if I can face him, Daichi.” 

“I think you both need a little bit of time to grieve this loss, but don’t let it keep you down. We’ll go to the spring tournament.” Daichi smiles and stands up.

“However, I do think you need to tell Hinata how you feel. I don’t think he would hate you, Kageyama. Just take some time to think. Don’t let it keep you down too long, wouldn’t want you guys to miss practice. Now go home and get some rest.” Daichi laughs as he holds out his hand for Kageyama to grab. He nods and they walk out of the gym as Daichi locks up. 

“Thanks Daichi, I’ll figure it out.” Kageyama smiles weakly and they hug before going their separate ways.

~~~~~

The next few days were hard, it was nearly impossible to avoid Kageyama considering they were both in the same year. It didn’t matter, really, because the setter simply ignored him.

After school one day on the way to the gym, Sugawara saw Hinata and stopped him.

“Hey, Hinata. I heard about what happened a few nights ago between you and Kageyama. Are you okay?” Suga walked beside him, glancing at the bandaid on his face. Hinata shrugged.

“It hurts, Suga-senpai..” He whispered, looking at the ground. Suga just tilted his head.

“Do you want me to get some ice? I can--”

“Not my face… It hurts that Kageyama looked so disappointed in me, I can’t help but feel like everything is my fault. Our relationship may not even be the same now..” Hinata tries to avoid crying again, but he couldn’t help it.

“Hinata, can I ask you something?” Suga stopped walking, and Hinata looked up.

“Do you love Kageyama?” Suga was thinking about the two’s relationship, and how they both seemed so fond of each other, but both of them are too stupid to realize it. It reminded him of himself when he and Daichi had first started playing volleyball together. Daichi had told Sugawara what he told Kageyama.

Hinata’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as he looked back down at the ground. _Did he love Kageyama? Is that what he was feeling?_ He thought for a few seconds, about the entirety of their relationship and the realization hit him. _He indeed loved Kageyama_.

“Is… Is that why it hurts so much that he’s upset with me? What if.. What if he stays upset with me?” Hinata looked back up at Suga. Sugawara just smiled sympathetically.

“Hinata, just from what I’ve seen between the two of you, I’m sure he can’t stay upset with you forever. I think you two should talk and I think you should tell him how you feel.” They both start walking again, almost to the entrance of the gym.

“But what if… what if he doesn’t feel the same? I don’t want to say something and make it weird and bring the whole team down..” The smaller boy sighed.

“Hinata, you have no idea how many times I’ve thought Daichi was going to break up with me for messing up an important part of a game, or saying something stupid. He never thought about breaking up with me, and he has never loved me any less regardless of what mistakes I’ve made. Kageyama is very different from Daichi, but neither of them are ones to express emotion. It may take some time, but I think you’ll be just fine.” Sugawara smiles brightly at him, making him smile, and they finally enter the gym for practice. 

~~~~~~~

Hinata sighs as he’s grabbing his regular clothes out of his locker. He thought about what Suga said during practice, and Kageyama didn’t seem as upset as he was. He turned and started to walk out the door when Kageyama bumps into him.

“S-sorry..” Hinata mumbled, avoiding his glare. He tried to move past the taller boy when he felt someone grab his wrist.

“Hinata… wait.” Kageyama muttered, holding on to his wrist. Hinata looked at him in surprise, unsure of where this was going. “You uh… left your locker open…”

Hinata blinks, and then rolls his eyes walking back to his locker.

“That’s really all you have to say to me? You’re honestly still going to be upset with me?” He said, a little more aggressively than he had planned, and closed his locker. He thought back to when Suga told him to tell Kageyama how he felt, but he still felt hurt.

Kageyama was shocked by his sudden outburst, causing him to grow more irritated. He remembered what Daichi had told him and he took a few days to think, purposefully ignoring Hinata because he wasn’t ready to face him. He wasn’t expecting this outburst, so he panicked.

“Why are you so angry? I literally just told you that you left your locker open..” Kageyama isn’t sure where to even start with the conversation, especially in the spot he’s in now.

“Really? You’re going to ask me why I’m angry after you’ve spent the last few days acting like I don’t even exist?” Hinata huffs and crosses his arms. Kageyama rolls his eyes out of habit.

“You don’t get to do what you did and then completely turn around and ignore me. I understand that you’re upset but I didn’t think you’d be such a--” 

“Stop talking.” Kageyama interrupts as he steps closer to the bright haired boy. This only makes Hinata more agitated, so he pushes him back.

“Don’t interrupt me when I’m telling you something important! You never--”

“Shoyou you dumbass, I’m in love with you, okay?” Kageyama finally shouts, pressing his hand into the locker beside Hinata’s head, leaning over him. Hinata was speechless; that wasn’t what he expected him to say, _especially_ not like that. He never uses his name unless it’s serious. It sent a shiver down his spine.

“Look.. I’m sorry, okay? I know I was being a dick, I took all of my frustration in myself out on you and that wasn’t fair to you. After that night I had so much regret and shame for saying the things I did as well as the things I did, I couldn’t face you.” He sighs before continuing. “I talked to Daichi and asked him what I should do, because I felt like I made you hate me.” Kageyama drops his hand and looks down.

Hinata was silent for a moment, unsure what to say.

“I could never hate you.” He whispers, resting his hand on the taller boy’s cheek.

“You just… you make me so happy, ever since I met you, you’ve seemed so optimistic and bubbly. I know we started out competing with each other, but when we got put on the same team and we became the unstoppable duo, I couldn’t help but fall for you. Ever since middle school everything’s been so bleak and grey, I didn’t have anyone, until you came along. You were like a ray of sunshine breaking through the clouds.” Kageyama steps even closer, gently resting his hand on Hinata’s waist. Hinata just smiled, keeping eye contact.

“I love you too, Tobio. I mean it. Even though you’re really mean to me sometimes, I know it’s all just a show. You have a heart, you just don’t want anyone to see it. I’m glad I was basically your little ray sunshine, I like seeing you happy.” Hinata caressed his cheek with his thumb, and he could see a smile tugging at Kageyama’s lips.

“My little ray of sunshine..” Kageyama finally breaks out into a grin and he rests his forehead on Hinata’s. “You’re my only sunshine, Shoyou.”

“I’ll gladly accept that position.” Hinata matches his grin 

and tilts his head up to close the gap between them. Kageyama wraps his arms around the smaller boy as he kisses back.

“Hey Hinata have you- WOAH.” Nishinoya walks in the locker room scratching his head, shocked by the sight in front of him. The two break away and their faces flush intensely.

“TANAKA I TOLD YOU THEY’D KISS AND MAKE UP.” Noya shouts as he runs back out. The two boys looked at each other and laughed, and Kageyama pressed his lips against Hinata’s again before backing away.

“My only sunshine..” He smiles down at his now beaming beloved before grabbing his hand and leaving. Just outside the door, Suga and Daichi were standing, listening to the whole conversation. When the two first years passed them, Suga rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Reminds me a lot of us, ya know? But I’m glad they made up. I knew they would.” Suga smiles.

“Those two are a mess, but their feelings are genuine. Look at us, being parents and giving love advice.” Daichi laughs and kisses Suga’s cheek. 

“He really is his little ray of sunshine isn’t he? The entire time I’ve known him, this is the happiest I’ve seen Kageyama.” Suga thinks out loud, and they watch as the two first years walk to the gym, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot for Haikyuu, so pls be nice. Thanks for reading!


End file.
